<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kings Hobby by Naz_Artz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503830">The Kings Hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_Artz/pseuds/Naz_Artz'>Naz_Artz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Maybe Mating Press in the future?, Bath Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dimitri takes the strap, Dom My Unit | Byleth, Exhibitionism, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, In a smut fic?, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Masturbation, Reverse Mating Press, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding, it's more likely than you think.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_Artz/pseuds/Naz_Artz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dimitri/any - crossdressing</p>
  <p>Basically Dimitri loves being fucked in cute dresses (ex. maid outfits, school uniforms, etc.). Nothing gets Dimitri off more that getting fucked while he’s in skirt, dress, heels, or even just some nice lingerie.</p>
</blockquote>Amultichaptered look into the married life of the King of Faerghus and his wife the Archbishop of Fodlan.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tiny Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's the link to the OG Kinkpost.<br/>https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1159644</p><p>I normally never really delve into these but some friends on the Discord who<strong> do</strong> get into these linked it and we've basically headcanon to hell and back that Dimitri is a sub and then we found some in-game evidence that backs that theory up and then I was like, so he'd totally take the strap, and then someone was like, "Not only would he take the strap, he'd <em>enjoy</em> it and <strong>ask</strong> to take it."</p><p>And well there ya have it, I was originally gonna just post one long chapter where they fuck in different ways, but then I decided maybe doing something that's multi-chaptered would work just as well. So, to the OP of the post, You got plenty of sub-Dimitri coming your way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri didn't know when it started, actually, scratch that, he knows exactly when it all started, this entire, messy, erotic, pleasuring, wonderful scenario. </p><p>It started when he'd been eyeing a pair of lace stockings in the shop window while...disguised in a trek through town when he was younger. He'd been curious about the purpose of the clothes in the shop window, but it had escaped his mind when he'd returned to the palace. </p><p>Then he'd caught Dorothea's...shift during his days at the academy, it had just floated in front of the dorms, he'd taken it to Byleth at the time, but her wide eyes at the sight of it and Dorothea's blushing face behind her told him all he needed to know about what the cloth in his hands was, he'd feigned innocence at the time, but he couldn't get the lacy light blue shirt out of his mind, his hands could no longer feel the silk, but his skin, his body could. Thus did he make his first purchase of skimpy clothing, he'd told the shopkeep it was for his lover when truly, it was for him.</p><p>In the safety of his room he put on the lace stockings and silk shirts, he donned dresses, skirts, and blouses. He'd even bought <em>lingerie</em> with the store's funds he'd brought with him from Fhirdiad, eventually, he'd added a singular pair of heels to the mix. Heels, he <em>hadn't</em> bought himself, heels that were a gift from the one person who discovered his secret during his days as a student.</p><p>That person and eventually become his wife, his sweet darling wife, who he would do anything short of harming his country to please.</p><p>Byleth did not judge him harshly for enjoying the soft mess of the cloth or the texture of the lace against his skin, did not begrudge him the small joy of wearing the clothes, ill-fitting though they were against his... <span class="u">physique</span>. The garments were...<em>pretty</em>, so much more enticing than the traditional kilts, tartans, and official wear he donned on a day to day basis, though he enjoyed them all the same.</p><p>They just didn't...<em>excite</em> him in the same way.</p><p>When Byleth first saw him in a Kilt, she'd brought up—<em>albeit as a joke</em>—that the sight of his legs made her want to put him in a dress and stockings again. He hadn't let it show then, but he'd gotten impossibly hard at the thought and struggled as to whether he should bring it up when they went to bed later that evening. He hadn't ever really spoken to her again about those days where she indulged his...hobby, she'd never made comment on the matter herself, perhaps she'd seen it as a phase and would be disgusted by his continued interest in dressing in women's clothes. In watching himself walk around in then, in...<em>pleasuring</em> himself while in them.</p><p>But by the grace of the Goddess herself, Byleth brought it up to him when she suggesting taking him, as in sticking a wooden penis up<em> his—!!!</em></p><p>His joy had to be evident on his face, because that night followed with many more like it, ones where they indulged in their every fantasy, just like they were doing now. With his beautiful wife pushing him against the wall, two fingers in his anus, prepping him from behind, as he donned a maids uniform that, quite frankly left little to the imagination, not to mention how odd it fit him, as most of the clothes she brought him were. Dimitri briefly wondered what the shopkeep who she'd purchased these from would think knowing she had bought them with the intention of dressing her husband in them and fucking him like a common whore.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Byleth who kissed the back of his neck, a chill chasing up the length of his spine, his member aching through the confines of the lace underwear it was wrapped in, the texture of the underwear rubbing against him, they were surely stained by the amount of precum that was leaking from him. </p><p>Dimitri couldn't hold back the soft whine that came from him, it echoed down the hall, arousing him further, the emptiness of the wing and the possibility anyone would find them being none is what helped convince Dimitri to behave like the depraved man he was.</p><p>To be seen like this, his chest and nipples against the cold wall, hands bracing himself against it, his too-small skirt baring his ass, panties and dick out for the world to see, legs dressed in long white socks and heels to boot, his wife, both modestly dressed and awfully composed pleasuring him through his asshole and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.</p><p>He just about came on the spot.</p><p>"Oh, <em>poor boy,</em> "Byleth said, as she curled her fingers just so, her free hand circling his waist to ghost the outline of his member, "You must be in so much pain, do you want me to fill you up?"</p><p>He hadn't seen in her in nearly two weeks, <em><strong>by the Goddess</strong></em> he didn't want to walk tomorrow. He must have said as much because Byleth lightly bit the shell of his ear and gave his member a cursory stroke. He bucked into her hand and felt a third finger added to the mix, oh he <strong>wanted it</strong>, he wanted it <em><strong>so</strong> </em>badly. </p><p>"My good boy, my wonderful lion, so <em>good</em>, so <strong><em>sweet,</em></strong>" Byleth cooed, removing her fingers and gripping both sides of his hips, pulling him back slightly. Anticipation and sheer glee filled his body as he bent his body forward, widening his legs bracing his arms against the wall. The cool air hit his behind, a shiver chasing up his spine again, as he awaited her cock to fill him.</p><p>Byleth hummed instead, and Dimitri was left empty. Disappointment gnawed at him, but he felt Byleths hand trace the shape of his legs, running up rather than down. Dimitri hung his head low so he could see that she had bent between his legs, caressing the shape of his bottom and stroking his length, she kissed his perineum and lightly began to suckle on his balls. </p><p>Though it was not the stimulation he had hoped for, it was not unwanted, not to mention positively divine. He was moaning wantonly, absolutely sobbing when Byleths' tongue found its way into his anus, her hand still stroking him slowly, edging closer to his climax, he could see her using her free hand to rock against her sex, as she ate him out. Her praise spilling forth between the flicks of her tongue, eventually capping the endless torture with a kiss as Dimitri let out a high pitched keen as he emptied himself against the Castle wall. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, though it felt like forever, Dimitri raised his head and rested it against the wall, his legs shaking, especially in his current footwear, but the euphoria seemed to cut himself off from thinking. He slowly brought his legs to a close, slowly, because if he went too fast he'd surely fall to his knees from the pleasure that was still rolling between them. </p><p>"Do you want to keep going tonight, dear?" Byleth asked from behind him, her hands tenderly helping him up, slowly turning to her he noticed how tired she was, it was rather late not to mention her first night here since she'd made the trip back to Fhirdiad.</p><p>And he'd gone and tuckered her out so they could indulge in his needs.</p><p>"We can continue tomorrow," Dimitri assured her, caressing her face, the warmth radiating through his palm as she leaned into his touch, "Thank you for indulging me tonight darling."</p><p>Byleth kissed his palm, a smile on her face, her hand ghosting up the side of his abdomen and over his pectorals, just shy of his nipples, Dimitri sucked in a breath and Byleths' hand brushed the outline of his cheeks.</p><p>"Don't feel guilty for tuckering me out with sex my dear Dimitri," Byleth smirked, leaning forward to lay a kiss on his chest, "I've been wanting this for weeks too y' know, and now that I have you, I have <em>no intention</em> of letting you rest."</p><p>Dimitri shivered at the sound of that, eye wide as he thought about what awaited him in the following days, Byleth squeezed his behind with a grin on her face, and Dimitri felt his knees almost give out beneath him.</p><p>"But that'll have to wait until tomorrow, I have something especially adventurous for tomorrow," Byleth promised tugging Dimitri along the edge of the wall towards their quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reverse Bunny Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you I had more planned. Now with more world-building.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's outfit was one that came from a far continent across the sea, something Byleth had apparently gone through great lengths to get. One he hadn't imagined she would go through for him.</p><p>She lobbied for the Port of Nuvelle and Ochs to be reopened, supporting the Progressive Adrestian Senators in their bid for trade across the sea. Constance and Ferdinand both had been grateful for her Support, and Dimitri saw no reason not to throw his own support behind it, it would boost the economy wonderfully, not to mention the number of jobs and security it would bring to the people of Adrestia. Taking a tentative step in opening to the greater world, and taking a step into freeing Fodlàn from it's isolated perspective. Though he didn't agree with Edelgards methods of achieving this goal, she was right when she said that the Church in it's inception merely enforced the isolation of the Continent. It was a step in the right direction, for all their people.</p><p>He should feel guilty then, that it was merely an elaborate means to an end for his wife, one he should be shunning her for, but could only find a pleasant aura of joy from donning these clothes. </p><p>He was wearing what was apparently called a  <em>"Bunny Girl"</em> attire across the sea in a Kingdom called Erdrea, specifically from a sort of gambling den called a Casino, this was the uniform for the women who worked there. Consisting of a black leotard, fishnet tights that squeezed in all the right ways and a pair of black pumps. </p><p>Or at least, that's what the normal attire looked like, Byleth had also, to his pleasure acquired a custom-made Bunny Girl outfit, one that fits more like his lingerie did around his ass, not to mention how he asshole was exposed, the tightness of the underwear rubbed against his hardening length. His entire chest was exposed, his nipples instantly hardening at the sight of his reflection, as he pulled up the sleeves and slipped on the pumps, in the past he would've shunned the idea of having a floor-length mirror such as this in his quarters, but Byleth had encouraged him to please himself, and her in front of it and he found the sight of his...erotic expressions arousing.</p><p>Even now, he could see the pinks dusting his cheeks and the numerous bite marks from yesterday's session. The clothes, the smell of his wife within their quarters, the look on her face when she had to be pulled away from watching him put these clothes on, the memory of eating her out while he was dressed in one of her attendants clothes, her riding him as he had the—</p><p>He felt his asshole twitch at the memory, almost cumming from that thought alone. </p><p>His Beloved, so good to him, indulging his depravities, even using legislation and policies to pleasure him further. Or perhaps, she was indulging herself all along, she had been rather understanding during his days as a student, and she'd even encouraged his hobby, buying him gifts, hiding it behind tea and counseling sessions.</p><p>Perhaps...she'd wanted to see him like this all these years. He wouldn't put it past her, nor would he hold it against her, she deserved it, and he lived to please her as her husband. Not to mention, it would be a waste, not to let himself have this, after all these years of torment. Being pleasured to the brink of breaking always kept the voices away, and Dimitri would chase that high endlessly, not at the cost of his country, but...he'd chase it nonetheless.</p><p>Turning his eye towards the armoire beside the mirror, Dimitri rummaged through the open box where the other Bunny Girl outfit was stored. There was a certain <em>utensil</em>, that Byleth had used last night in place of using her normal apparatuses. It was <strong>intoxicating</strong>, feeling it in his ass as her warmth engulfed his fore. He wanted to feel it again.</p><p>And what better way to thank Byleth for both the gift and greet her when she returned than to be ready for her to take.</p><p>Applying a liberal amount of lube onto his hands, Dimitri sat in front of the mirror, the chaise that Byleth set behind him, so she could watch as he played with himself when she was here, acting as a support for his back. The rug he'd had specially made from their courting hunt, a frequent spot for their little play sessions, when she wasn't indulging in their shared exhibitionism, the feel of the fur enticed him, further straining his dick against the panties. But no, Dimitri had to resist, this was to thank Byleth, it was her final day at the palace before she had to return to the Monastery, Dimitri <em>would</em> milk this day for all it was worth.</p><p>And hopefully, Byleth would milk his dick too.</p><p>Goddess, Sylvain was starting to get to him.</p><p>Shaking his head free of thoughts that weren't related to Byleth or Dimitri's current course of action, he steadied his breathing and spread his legs, leaning his back against the chair, scooting a little lower, his direct view to his privates blocked. The mirror more than helped, giving him an wider sense of where things were going,not to mention embarrassing him when he could see where the squelching sound was coming from. Or at least it used to, now it just made his lust thicker, sliding one hand down his chest, the other making for his hole, Dimitri set to work getting himself nice and ready for Byleth.</p><p>Ghosting along the outline of his areola in lazy circles, his lubed fingers circled the rim of his anus, a tentative finger digging through the slight resistance of his entrance before easily sliding in and back out. The tightness of his ass was something he was proud of, considering how often they did it, Byleth was very pleased by how his ass refused to loosen up in the slightest, while that meant more prep time each time they did it, it also meant she got to wring out moan after moan until Dimitri was nothing but an pleasantly addled puddle of sweat and cum. </p><p>Pinching his nipple, Dimitri's voice hitched into a high-pitched keen that thankfully the guards wouldn't be able to hear from where he was, the walls thick with his Beloved's magic, silencing and keeping away all those she deemed unnecessary in their bedchambers. </p><p>Something that was added after Dimitri's privacy and the sanctity of his bedchambers had been violated by too many <em>'well-meaning advisors'</em>. Sending him their daughters dolled up and dressed to become Consorts to the King, but they should've known that since the time of his Ancestor Blaiddyd himself, who went mad from grief after the death of his single wife, that Dimitri as one such Blaiddyd, would not betray his Beloved Byleth like this. </p><p>Were Dimitri anything like his Grandfather, Maglor, heads would roll, but he was not, and he would not return his country, much larger than its initial state and free of war for so little a time, to return to such a bloody past. So Dimitri abided, and pleasured himself in the large lonely room devoid of the sight and smell of his Beloved Byleth, reunited with her when she descended upon the palace after her first few months away at Garreg Mach with a righteous fury that many would compare to the Goddess' wrath at Aillel. Dedue, his ever loyal friend and companion in the days when both their wives were away at the Monastery, had saw fit to gossip in a letter to a few allies and his wife Mercedes, who then, in her words, brought it up in passing to Byleth, who was placated by the combined efforts of Seteth and Flayn.</p><p>Dimitri wouldn't admit it, even to Byleth, but the sight of her burning anger, and stern voice did things to him, had he not learned to master his emotions in Court, everyone would know, that Dimitri enjoyed seeing his wife angry and foaming at the mouth mad. </p><p>That night his hole had been throughly used, Byleth fucking him into oblivion, in the morning when he could barely feel his legs he saw fit to return the favor and bury himself in her warmth, wasting his first day off spoiling Byleth.</p><p>He was so very thankful that no one was sent to his room after that, Byleth had made her displeasure at the thought of sharing him known many times, when the bolder of the Noble houses suggested taking a consort, these were the houses <strong>'freed'</strong> from Adrestian rule, had they not been needed Dimitri would've abolished them.</p><p>Annoying as they were, Dimitri thought, as he gave himself a languid stroke, pressing down against the head of his cock, it did make it worth his while to upset Byleth so, she figured his plot out quite easily enough, and<em> 'punished'</em> him wonderfully the following few nights. They'd almost been caught in the stables, Dimitri had been riding her, when one stable boy took notice of his blond hair and stepped out, not even bothering to see what else was going on.</p><p>Good, Dimitri didn't like sharing either.</p><p>Adding a second finger now, scissoring and curling just the way he liked it, it wasn't anything like Byelth's delicate fingers, curling and gingerly touching his insides, preparing him slowly and torturously, no, his fingers were much thicker, and at this angle he couldn't reach as deep as he wanted, but that was fine, this was only preparation for the main event, adding some more lube onto both his cock and letting it dribble down to his hole, Dimitri worked quickly to add a third finger, pumping in and out, hs could feel the precum dribbling down his cock, making the squelching sound louder, his moaning picked up in pace, his free hand reaching for the toy, the <strong>'Tail'</strong>, a ball of white fur on the handle that inserted the object into his hole, the other end an oblong rounded object that burned wonderfully in his ass last time.</p><p>Feeling that he was thoroughly prepared, Dimitri turned around, onto his knees, using the chaise to hold himself up, with his left hand, Dimitri turned his head slightly, guiding himself with the reflection in the mirror he began to slowly to pump in and out with the toy, slowly getting through the wall of resistance, pulling out and returning again. The toy itself was much wider than three of his fingers, but the burn of being stretched was welcome, especially with how big some of Byleths' other toys got.</p><p>His mouth opened wide, soft moans began to escape his throat, eventually he fell into a steady rhythm of pumping in and out, his eye closed, head lolling onto the seat of the chaise, resting there as the squelching grew louder.</p><p>Oh, he loved this feeling, Byleth had seen him like this so many times before but the thought of her walking in now? To the sight of him like this, practically begging for a cock to fill his hole, he'd surely degrade himself further and ask to be fucked by her even after he came.</p><p>"<em>Byleth, Byleth,</em>" Dimitri chanted, as if that was the name of the Goddess, and in a way it was, Byleth after all, was the vessel of the Goddess, it would be fitting that she was the Goddess now.</p><p>"Fuck me, Byleth<em> please,</em>"Dimitri moaned, biting the cushion, pumping it in faster now, he'd have come then, if not for her voice.</p><p>"I will, but I want you to finish," Dimitri stopped, and raised his head to see Byleth standing above him, leaning over the chair, her eyes full of lust, face ever passive, watching him, studying him, her face resting in the palms of her hand.</p><p>How long had she stood there, watching him fuck himself before the mirror, had she come in not long after, how did he not hear the door open and shut, why wouldn't she just fuck him now, he was ready for her, he wanted to misbehave so she'd punish him. Maybe he should ignore her command, maybe that would get her to take matters into her own hands.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Byleth asked, her tone commanding his full attention,"Keep going, <em>cockslut</em>."</p><p>Dimitri's dick gave a twitch at the sound of being called a cockslut, how lovingly degrading. He pulled the toy out of his hole with a pop, and held it up for Byleth.</p><p>"...Well at least you’re willing to keep going,” Byleth sighed, though a small smile graced her lips, she picked up the lube and squeezed a bit more onto her hands,”Sit up on the chaise.”</p><p>Dimitri scrambled to do as she asked, seating himself by lowering his back towards the seat resting his head against the back, lifting both legs towards his shoulders, hands wrapped around his thighs holding them up. Byleth hummed, it was a pleased hum, when she was satisfied by his behavior when the entered scenario’s like this,</p><p>Byleth caressed his face, leaned down and laid a kiss against his brows.</p><p>“Remember, our safeword to stop is…?” Byleth asked, pale green eyes waiting patiently.</p><p>“Blue,” he breathed, anticipation building within his core his cock, now fully shed of its confines, twitching in excitement. Byleth stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Bringing it down his chest, to then grab at his cock tightly,<strong>”Aaah!”</strong></p><p>“And to slow down?” </p><p>“W-white.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Byleth stuck her tongue in his mouth when he’d opened it to let out a moan,  her tongue tracing his teeth and the inside of his mouth, rubbing all around, he whined when she left him, the thin strip of saliva falling onto his chest, she snickered and gave his cock a gentle stroke.</p><p>“My good cockslut,” she praised,”My wonderful cockslut, did you get yourself all ready for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dimitri moaned,” <em>Yes,yes,yes,</em> I wanted to be ready for you to enter the moment you got back.”</p><p>“And you are ready, I can tell by how easily this went in,” Byleth smiled, suddenly inserting the toy back into his ass without warning, Dimitri felt his eye rollback, mouth open, a string of unintelligible  curses and moans slipping free from him. Byleth had hit the oh so sweet spot that made him see stars, and to make matters better, she <em><strong>kept</strong> hitting it</em>. </p><p>Leaning over him, she laid kisses against his forehead and chest, stroking his cock and pumping the toy in and out, singing praises and going faster and faster-!!</p><p>“Beloved-!!<em>Mmm~-</em>Beloved<em> I’m-!!</em>” Dimitri tried to warn her between moans.</p><p>“Cum for me baby boy, come for me while I’m fucking you with a toy,”Byleth said, no longer stroking him, just pumping the toy faster and faster, stopping when she hit that spot one last time before Dimitri came, Byleth quickly bent his cock back so that he was covered in his own semen. Dimitri let out a long breathy moan, he was spent.</p><p>Byleth wiped away a bit of the sweat off his brow, kissing his crown again.</p><p>“You did wonderful darling,” Byleth praised, slowly taking the toy out, Dimitri whining at the loss,”I am going to miss these little shows you put on for me.”</p><p>“If I could send you the memories I would,” Dimitri said, slowly bring his legs down, the burn from stretching them less now that they’d done this so many times.</p><p>“I know you would,” Byleth said, helping him stand, his legs wobbly as each movement sent pleasure back down to his hole,”Let’s give you a bath, and then we can make more memories to entertain me until I return.”</p><p>Dimitri felt his dick twitch lightly, it’d be a few more minutes before he could get an erection again, perhaps Byleth would let him eat her out in the tub again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if you've read any of my other fics in FE3H you'd know they have a linked world structure that we add onto and drip feed with every chapter depending on the context.</p><p>It's not too important to the plot of this, other than to let you know Byleth is crazy possessive, it's the dragon genes, and Dimitri is absolutely turned on by this fact, but then again Dimitri is turned on by every aspect of Byleth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Birthday Suit & Reverse Mating Press</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHa, this took way longer than planned but like, more Discord worldbuilding!! Also, some classic Vaginal Sex, and an unusual sex position.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri often remembered those lace stockings that started this whole hobby, and can't help but silently thank his Uncle for taking him along to collect his taxes from the brothels, despite how irresponsible taking a child to the Red Leaf district was. </p><p>Dimitri wouldn't have seen those perfect black and blue stockings, that he later received as a courteous gift from the Prostitute his Uncle had hired to give him the <em>'talk'</em>, the woman had been very adamant of merely informing him the ins and outs of the body and it's a reproductive cycle, never once trying to make any sexual advances towards him during those lessons. Dame Gloria was her name, and she insisted on putting the Dame on her name, something Dimitri and by extension Dedue did, but everyone else generally ignored. Dame Gloria wasn't very vague in her explanations either, and she continued to educate him on all manner of things, such as the state of his poorest citizens, the state of the orphanages and medical tents. The houses they used up well, the lack of food and money, everyone within the palace turned up their nose at the sight of her, freely dressed in her skimpiest clothing possible for such cold climes, but Dame Gloria paid them no mind. </p><p>It wouldn't do to say that she was his first crush, because truly the honor went to Edelgard, which was quickly reevaluated when their relationship came to light, but Dame Gloria did embody the aspects he wished to see in both his partner and himself. He thought to thank her for all her help and often wondered where Dame Gloria went, he hoped she was safe, especially considering the state the country had been in five years ago.</p><p>Should he look into it? </p><p>But people might take it the wrong way, especially a...<em>certain</em> faction of incompetent fools, who'd made it their life's work to be as annoying as possible until the day Dimitri died.</p><p>Which, with hope, would be far far, in the future.</p><p>But he still wanted to look for her, Dame Gloria was the first person to discover his secret and not judge him for it, but then again, she hadn't known that it would result in such an extensive hobby. But perhaps...she'd found him during his scant few days in the slums, Dame Gloria had warned him of the searching guards and went her own way with a few others in the opposite direction. </p><p>It was thanks to her and Dedue that he managed to make it out of Fhirdiad and into the wilds. If she had not sent him away he wouldn't have returned to Garreg Mach, and he wouldn't have found redemption and atonement, he wouldn't have found the love of his life.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Small hands snaked up his sides, coming to rest, cradling his face. Dimitri leaned into the warmth, sighing pleasantly, opening his eye he watched Byleth watch him, a patient smile on her lips.</p><p>"Merely remembering the kindness of people who owe me nothing," Dimitri replied, "And wondering if I should be looking for them."</p><p>"Oh," Byleth said, a hand reaching for the sponge that laid on the edges of the bath, slathered with soap she brought it to his chest, "I'm curious, who is it you're looking for."</p><p>Dimitri stopped Byleth, and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the bath, Byleth let out a surprised yelp, smacking him lightly with the soapy sponge, splashing some soap across his arm, "Dimitri!! Warn me at the very least."</p><p>He smiled, "Apologies beloved, I merely wanted to wash you myself."</p><p>Byleth acquiesced, handing him the sponge, frowning, "You're avoiding my question...why?"</p><p>Dimitri smiled again, which only made Byleths frown deeper, there was much to explain.</p><p>"Well my darling, the story starts with a pair of blue lace stockings…"</p><hr/><p>"Well that was awfully brave of her," Byleth said, her leg stretched out to rest on Dimitris' shoulders, he took his time washing her legs, soft sighs escaping her lips as he massaged his way down her thighs and calves. </p><p>"Yes it was, I've sadly never thought to look for her until now, "Dimitri admitted, kissing her knee, "But perhaps now is the time, however...I worry about what <em>they</em> will say if I start a search for her."</p><p>"Because she's a prostitute?"</p><p>"Yes, despite her age, they may assume I am, <em>'degrading my Noble lineage yet again to bed a peasant'</em>," Dimitri explained, dropping her leg and then lifting Byleths' other leg over his shoulder to wash the sweat away. </p><p>Byleth made a specific noise in her throat, Sylvain called it a growl, Felix called it beastlike, Ingrid had often referred to it as a throaty cough. But Mercedes had called it Byleth marking her territory, given the limited information they had on Byleths' lineage, and Rhea's steady but slow rehabilitation, there were few answers to what Byleth truly was. Dimitri's late father-in-law's journal providing just as many questions as there were answers.</p><p>But whatever the case was, Dimitri hoped she never stopped making that sound, it sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine, he could feel his length begin to harden beneath the water. He loved to see her possessed by such angry jealousy, she'd treat him roughly and tenderly that he'd feel it for days.</p><p>"They never do learn their lesson do they, "Byleth hissed, bringing her other leg back over his shoulder, lifting herself up with both hands to give her leg extra length, she wrapped her legs around his back and shoulders and pulled him forward until he was nearly buried in her breasts, "I should mark you again, you always did wear my marks proudly."</p><p>If he wasn't fully erect before, he most definitely was now, Byleths face was inches away from his, her breasts pressed up against his face, eyes filled with lust and greed as she takes her nails up his arms, bringing them to cup his face. Byleth brought her lips to his, a rather tame kiss despite the heady lust in her eyes, but this was but the beginning of what was to come. One hand trailed down to cup at his chest, something he was equally embarrassed as he was aroused by, his chest was apparently bulgingly muscular enough that his pectorals were, as Sylvain called them, practically boobs. And as pseudo-breasts Byleth liked to cup, poke, and grope them as he often did her own, it brought him both embarrassment and joy, especially when they'd be taking a stroll in public and after passing groups of maids or nuns, Byleth would pull him into a secluded but findable corner, and take to suckling on his nipples and chest like a babe robbed of its milk. </p><p>To be found in such a compromising position, where it was clear Byleth was the one leading, his pride as a King would be gone, but as the depraved man that he was, Dimitri would no doubt be aroused by an audience, watching as he was taken by his wife again and again.</p><p>Byleth gave his ass a slap, making him squeak and separate from her lips, eye blown wide, her face was set in a frown as she eyed him, her legs now locked around his hips as she studied him.</p><p>"You'll have enough time to wonder about how to deal with them later Dimitri, "Byleth whined, her frown deepening, "Pay attention to your wife when she's trying to woo you!"</p><p>Dimitri gave a shy laugh, he did tend to wander through his thoughts when he should be focusing on his wife, and while usually she found it an endearing trait, considering their earlier activities this morning, and her sudden restlessness when being reminded about the state of the 'court', she tended to be upset when he followed his thoughts.</p><p>"<em>Dimitri~</em>, "Byleth called again, pulling him back into the moment for the second time. Dimitri smiled apologetically at her.</p><p>"Apologies my love, how can I make it up to you?"Dimitri asked, laying light bites around the tops of her breasts, he heard her suck in her breath as he began to move lower, massaging one breast with his hand, and the other with his tongue.</p><p>"<em>Ahh</em>, this is a start, "Byleth moaned, her fingers running through his hair as he showered her breasts with kisses and soft bites. Trailing downwards, Dimitri kissed and bit at the expanse of skin, pay special attention to the scars on her stomach, kissing each one, laying bites near the ones he knew were from their time during the war. Until he got to her sex, her legs spread wide, only for him, inviting him to take some of her warmth.</p><p>He glanced up at her, her face void of any emotion save for lust, and the adoration she had for him, Dimitri dove straight in for the main course. He kissed the folds of her skin, taking one hand away from her breast to help him reach the deepest part of her core, coaxing moan after moan from her.</p><p>"Fuck—<em>Mmm</em>—<strong>Oh Dimitri</strong>—<em>yes</em>, lick right there, "Byleth moaned, her head thrown back as she began to ride his face, gyrating around his tongue, as Dimitri lifted her up, steadying her as she basically sat on his face both hands coming to grip at this hair as she rocked herself. Dimitri was thankful for his Crest and blood during times like.this, he could hold her as steady as she wanted, so she could whatever she pleased.</p><p>"<em>I'mcummingI'mcummingI'mcumming—<strong>OH!!" </strong></em>Byleth gripped his hair tightly, her body stuttering to a halt as she rode out her climax, Dimitri still drinking in her juices, lamenting again that he couldn't taste her and could only smell her heady scent, her legs shook and shivered as Dimitri wrung every bit of her climax out of her.<br/> <br/>When he had his fill, he set her back on the seat of the tub, Byleth relaxed her body against the wall of the baths, sighing and looking all the more erotic. She watched him from where she relaxed, and Dimitri wondered if he should have something more relaxing set on the edges along the wall so Byleth could relax more comfortably.</p><p>The King's baths were carved by a famous Clan of Minor Faerghan Nobility, who had since disappeared from the court, save for their frequent tax payments, and frequent letters and sparse trips by which the legitimacy was found veritable. The baths were large and warm, the tubs large and square like rather than having the one tub in the center, water was brought in from the aqueducts that ran below the city and castle, flowing up to the room through a system of pulleys and chutes, and then heated through the magic that ran through and around the tub. It meant little to Dimitri, but being able to offer such a luxury to Byleth brought him joy, watching her soak and take in the baths as if she'd always belonged in it. Perhaps he should put some fluffy towels around the edges, he should speak with Mercedes on the matter.</p><p>"Come here my lion, "Byleth called, stirring him from his thoughts, her hand beckoning for him, he took it without thinking, as she guided him to resting his head on her lap, "That was certainly a wonderful way to make it up to me."</p><p>Dimitri hummed contentedly, Byleth was running her fingers through his hair, stroking and massaging his roots after she had gripped them so tightly, truly his beloved thought of everything.</p><p>"So it's only fair, I pay you back, "Byleth said, lifting his head off her lap, as she pat the spot beside her for him to sit upon, "Come sit while I take care of you."</p><p>Dimitri grew flustered, "Oh, Beloved you needn't return the favor, I was only—"</p><p>"Fulfilling your duties as my husband," Byleth finished, a coy smile on her face, "Do not take away my duties as your wife my darling."</p><p>Dimitri blushed heavily, slowly seating himself beside her, subtly covering his erection by crossing his arms as he did so.</p><p>"Dimitri darling look at me, "Byleth said, a hint of command in her tone, Dimitri slowly raised his face to look at her, a serene smile on her lips, with the back of her hands she caressed his face, rubbing it up and down, the warmth calming him, and stimulating his erection further, "I'll take <strong><em>good</em></strong> care of you."</p><p>Dimitri nodded, still unable to say anything nearly half a year into his marriage, when his wife offered herself to him like this, she leaned in and took his lips, greedily taking every breath of sir from him. Air he was ecstatic to give her, once again he let out a squeak when she went to grope at his chest, her tongue quickly making its way past his tongue and into every corner of his mouth, her other hand grabbing onto his member and giving it slow strokes. Her thumb running over his head, each time she reached it, pressing down on it, shooting a jolt of pain and pleasure through his body, eventually they broke away for air, his Beloved's lips red and bruised, no doubt his own was the same.</p><p>She ducked down, latching her lips onto one nipple, as her hand left his cock to massage and grope at the other. Her tongue lapping and circling around his areola, drawing all sorts of moans and obscenities from his lips.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em><strong>yes</strong>Byleth," Dimitri moaned, fingers carding through her hair, she looked up as she swapped nipples, pinching and pulling the first as she tended to the other, she was leaning over his lap now, given their height disparity, he easily reached over and fingered her from behind, she moaned and he inserted a finger in her practically sopping pussy, her body rocking back onto his finger as she continued to attend to his chest.</p><p>Giving his nipple one last lick, Byleth quickly separated from his chest, stealing a quick kiss, as she grinned slyly and quickly swallowed the length of his cock in one go, Dimitri stopped his fingering and braced both hands on the inner edge of the tub, gripping his fingers into the stone, which thankfully left slight dents in the stone, Byleth moaned around his length, moving her head up and down, wiggling her ass in the air, tempting him to try and pleasure her again, when he did not, Byleth gave a pleased hum and let his cock go with a pop.</p><p>"That'll teach you to try and steal my thunder," Byleth said, a bit of snark in her voice, she'd been spending too much time with Felix, his language had begun to rub off on her.</p><p>"Apologies, I will try to avoid temptation in the future," Dimitri bantered with her.</p><p>"Ooh, what a cheeky Lion, "Byleth smirked, sliding a hand across his stomach and then up his chest, she pressed down a bit, "Lay back my darling."</p><p>Dimitri did as she asked and laid down, legs bent and spread waiting for whatever it was she was going to do. Byleth smiled down at him, her hands caressing his thighs, laying kissed on his legs, as she guided his legs over her shoulders as he did earlier, she stole glances at him, her eyes mesmerizing, as she continued to tease him, watching him. She bent forward pressing his legs to his shoulders, the same burning stretch from earlier  sending sparks of pleasure to his cock and up his spine, she reached down for a kiss, deepening it when he moaned around her tongue. </p><p>"My good Lion, you deserve a treat for earlier, "Byleth said against his lips, kissing him again before moving to his neck, "Shall I mark you here?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Dimitri breathed shakily, inhaling sharply when Byleth bit him with her too sharp teeth, teeth that he couldn't get enough of.</p><p>"How about here?"Byleth asked, her hands still holding his legs against his shoulders, her tongue tracing the outline of his nipple again.</p><p>"<strong><em>Oh God's, yes!</em></strong>" Dimitri said, a high pitched keen spilling from his lips. On and in it went until Byleth reached his cock,  laying on it kisses and licks, edging him ever closer to his climax.</p><p><em>"BylethBylethByleth—!!"</em> Dimitri moaned her name as if it was the only word he knew, his eyes practically rolling to back of his skull, her touch, the sensation of her mouth upon him as she wrung moan after humiliating moan out of him.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, not yet Dimitri, we haven't even gotten to the main event," Byleth said, stopping her ministrations, her hands leaving his legs leaving him bucking against the air, hoping for some sort of stimulation to send him over, to let him see nothing but white and stars.</p><p><em>"Pleaepleaspleaseplease,"</em> Dimitri begged, replacing Byleths' hands holding his legs just below his knee up to his own shoulders, "Beloved I need you!!"</p><p>"I know Dimitri love, I know, "Byleth cooed at him, coming to hover over him, seating herself on the back of his thighs, she reached with one hand to guide his cock towards her entrance, "Don't worry, I promised I'd take care of you."</p><p>Torture.</p><p>Pure, pleasurable torture, was what raved through Dimitri's mind as Byleth began to slowly sink down, pressing his knees further towards his chest, every puff of air he took only built towards his anticipation and pleasure. Byleths' face was twisted in pleasure, her mouth open as she's leaned forward, her breasts dangling from her body, Dimitri reached around and fondled one, and when Byleth gave a pleasurable moan as she finally took him in until his base, and Dimitri let go, instead of reaching for her hand, snaking his fingers through hers and held on.</p><p>"I'm going to start now okay," Byleth said, no hint of the snark from before, they were trying something new, and Byleth had taught him better than to sit through it for her enjoyment.</p><p>"I'll let you know Beloved, I promise you, "Dimitri kissed Byleths' fingers, as she watched him take his hand away to hold his legs back, "Go on, <strong>make me cum.</strong>"</p><p>Byleth rose slowly, Dimitri could see his cock exit her warmth until the tip was barely still in, and then Byleth slammed back down, forcing his legs into his chest, and pleasure course through his veins and up his spine. Setting a slow but rough and hard rhythm, Dimitri gasped for pleasure as Byleth moaned above him, he could feel her breasts and voluptuous ass bounce against his thighs as Byleth dominated him, using him, debasing him like a common whore.</p><p>"<em>Faster,</em> "Dimitri begged, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the tiles of the baths, <em>"Faster Byleth, I'm <strong>so</strong> close."</em></p><p>"<em>Ahh, Dimitri,</em> "Byleth moaned, slamming her hips faster against his skin, her hand groping at his chest, fingers snaking up towards his face as she stuck her thumb in his mouth, "Cum for me baby, fill me up while I practically fuck you."</p><p>Her increased speed nearly sent him over the edge multiple times, were it not for Dimitri's own willpower, he would have cum first, leaving his Beloved without satisfaction.</p><p>"<strong><em>You're mine, you're mine, only mine!"</em></strong> Byleth moaned in ecstasy, her pupils sharpening, and her expression turning to one akin to fanaticism. She often got like this at times and quickly became embarrassed when it was brought up afterward, Dimitri hoped she could tell him one day, that perhaps, the dark jealousy that overtook him at times, did she perhaps feel the same?</p><p>"Yes—<em>hah</em>— yours, "Dimitri said, "All yours—<em>ahn</em>—no one else's!!"</p><p>It didn't take long before Byleth shook above him, her insides clenching around his cock so tightly and so good, Dimitri came soon after, he could feel that he'd spilled a bit much as he felt excess semen flow down towards his anus, which clenched and unclenched excitedly.</p><p>"Mmm," Byleth sighed, resting her head against his, his legs were sore from holding them up like this, but Goddess was it worth it, to be marked and claimed by his Beloved Byleth in so many ways. These memories would warm his bed and thoughts until the next time she visited.</p><p>"Beloved, do not fall asleep just yet, we must—<em>Ahn</em>, "Dimitri felt himself lose his train of thought when he felt her pull herself off quickly, the sudden loss of warmth sending pleasure through his sensitive body.</p><p>"I know, "Byleth whined, already settling into the bathtub again, submerged in the water until only her head from the nose and up was shown, she was pouting, adorable. Dimitri gingerly joined her, sighing as the warm water soothed his sore legs, he'd need to keep up with his stretches for next time.</p><p>"Let's get focused on washing this time shall we?" Dimitri suggested, retrieving their sponge lost when they'd given in to their lust, Byleths' pout and reluctant washing was perhaps the highlight of this endeavor. It was nice to see that she missed him as much as he missed her in the days she'd had to leave, Dimitri made sure to pamper her extra throughout the night, and when they laid together for their final night of her visit, they did nothing, no extra activities, only holding each other for the duration of the night.</p><p>"I will only ever be yours, "Dimitri whispered when he was sure she was asleep, holding her close to him under the covers for even now, although she was unnaturally accustomed to the Faerghus cold, she still longed for the natural heat of his body.</p><p>But what Dimitri did not know, was that Byleth had heard him, and whispered back, "Yes, you've always been mine, <strong>my</strong> Lion."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO I'd like to let ya'll know that, personally, my timeline headcanon for this fic is like the after years after my other fic that is still being organized and might be posted in the distant future. Byleth is a Yandere in that fic, not like Yuno which is a terrible example for Yandere but like...a soft yandere, lots of game mechanics could be applied that translate to Yandere like tendencies, so it'll be a fun jaunt. So when Byleth was like, "You're mine." It was her Yan brain coming out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>